


Pangs of Love

by Jellicle98Belle



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Coricopat has a sense of humor and likes to cause issues, Especially issues that he doesn't have to deal with the aftermath, F/M, Gen, Is that really too much to ask?, Rumpleazer wants attention, Tanta just wants to polish her sword, because let's be honest when does she not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellicle98Belle/pseuds/Jellicle98Belle
Summary: Rumpleteazer's bored, Tantomile REALLY has stuff to do (thanks very much), and Coricopat's causing trouble even when he's not here.
Relationships: Coricopat/Rumpleteazer (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pangs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this little thing in the middle of quarantine and found it again today when I was bored and looking through my stories I have in revision. It's from a writing prompt on Pinterest, and I wanted to see the Jellicles wanted it to go. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Cats. All rights go to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot

“Ughhhhhh.”

For what felt like the hundredth time, Lady Tantomile Galloway looked up from polishing the sword she kept in mint condition above her bed. There had been so many distractions today, and this was the one thing she really wanted to do. As well as keeping the sword in top shape, it had the added bonus of putting the fact right in her governess’s face that a lady of Tanta’s status had every right to have access to a sword, no matter what the infernal woman came up with as a reply. After all, Mother had always said one could never be too prepared and she had every right to learn to fight and ride alongside her brother, and that was advice that Tantomile took to heart from the time she was little until this very day. 

She had been so focused on ignoring her surroundings and paying attention to the detailing on the hilt that, until the door opened with a tremendous crash and the groan reverberated against the stone walls, she didn’t realize anyone else had come in. Looking around, Tantomile realized her best friend, Lady Rumpleteazer Winchester, had managed to sneak into her room and from the looks of it, flopped down on her rug in preparation to throw a fit of titanic proportions if she was not listened to right this minute.

Tanta bit back a smile as Teazer opened an eye to check that she really was watching her before flopping back down and letting out the most dramatic groan Tanta thought she had heard in her entire life. Tamping down a smile, Tantomile put the cover on the polish she was using and placed her sword back up on the wall before coming around to the chest at the end of her bed and plopping down, head on her hands, to look at her over-dramatic best friend who was splayed out on the floor and looking like she was going to die for lack of attention. She grinned. “Alright. What’s the problem now?”

“I feel like I’m being stabbed.”

Tantomile raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “How do you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?” 

Rumpleteazer rolled over onto her stomach again and looked up at Tanta through the auburn bangs that always seemed to hang in her eyes. 

“I don’t,” she said matter of factly. “But from what Coricopat has said, it hurts more than you can imagine, and he doesn’t pay attention to me besides to tease me or make fun of me, which hurts more than words can say, so I’m thinking this is what being stabbed feels like.”

Tantomile rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands at the mention of her twin brother. “Number one, you can’t listen to anything Coricopat says in regards to swords, fighting, and the like. He barely has enough experience on a horse to get into the practice ring, he definitely doesn’t know what it’s like to be stabbed. That’s like listening to Jerrie when he tries to give lessons on how to properly eat on banquet days.” Rumpleteazer let out a very unlady-like snort at the mention of her older brother. “It just sets one up for complete and utter failure. And second, Teazer,” Tantomile said over a sigh that was louder than should be humanly possible, “why can’t you find someone else? Cori is way too immature for you.” 

Rumpleteazer let out a high-pitched keen at this statement and buried her head in her arms, kicking her feet slightly at the rug. Tantomile sighed, rubbing her temples. This was going to be a long day. 

“Well, on second thought, maybe you’re just right for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! Love you all! <3


End file.
